The Little Things Matter Most
by IveGoneCompletelyMad
Summary: It was a human holiday ironically, yet I guess he can show some sort of affection. As miniscule as it may seem to an outside point of view.
"You know I'm right **(Y/N)**!"

"And?"

"You should _do_ something!"

"We already hang out regular, and?"

"But **(Y/N)**! It's _Valentine's Day_!"

"Yes. And?"

"Oh my god! Stop saying _and_! You two have been dating for almost a year now. _God knows how_. But you have never done anything _romantic_! I think you both need a good proper date, and the humans Valentine's Day holiday is the way to do it!"

I sighed and turned from my comfy yet graceless position on the ground to stare at my less than happy; ample breasted friend. I smiled up at her scowling face, appreciating what she was trying to do. Even though it was not needed.

"Rangiku. I understand how you feel, but you need to understand that not all couples are romantic."

"But it doesn't hurt once in a while. You both haven't even said _I love you_ yet."

"Rangiku… I get it, but this is _Kenpachi_ we're talking about. I'm not only grateful; but utterly amazed that we're even dating in the first place."

"Hmm, true. We were all certain he was dead inside."

Her face fell into a funny expression as she folded her arms under her chest and I couldn't help but laugh. _She was right after all_. I had a crush on Kenpachi for years, keeping my feelings to myself knowing that he would more than likely never take a woman to be by his side in the romantic sense. He really threw me off that day when he called out to me ' _Oi! Woman! You're to stop talking to other men! You're my woman now!_ ' I was talking to a Lieutenant about lunch that day and just as Kenpachi passed, he called that sentence out to me, then walked off. He didn't even stop. Safe to say… I was _more_ than confused. When I tried to confront him about it later he just grunted at me that I was stupid before repeating that I was his woman. When I told Rangiku about the overly mind-boggling day I had she couldn't stop laughing, I was surprised that she didn't burst a lung. I came back to reality and stared up at the woman I was thinking of as she blinked at me with her bright eyes.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Nothing. And I'm sorry Rangiku, but I have to get to Kenpachi's place. He told me to meet him there at three exactly and you know how he gets."

" _Oh_? At his house? On _Valentine's Day_?"

I didn't bother looking over my shoulder, knowing the expression she was wearing already. I sighed and ran two fingers across my temple.

"You know I go to Kenpachi's house once a week. This is that day. He doesn't know anything of the customs in the Living World, it's just a coincidence."

I stood up and dusted off my black bottoms before leaving after giving a wave to my most trusted friend. I walked down the streets, smiling at passer-by's as I walked by. I loved it here, and I loved my life in general. I was a decent Shinigami, working under Captain Ukitake. I had good friends, and a wonderful boyfriend now. Things have never been better for me in all honesty. I walked swiftly up to the oak door of Kenpachi's home and rapped gently on the wood; _one… …one, two, three… one…_ before letting myself in. He hated it when he had to get up just to open the door for me. I was welcome, so all I had to do was make my presence known. And with my OCD repeated pattern in knocking, he always knew it was me any way.

"Kenpachi, it's me."

I took my shoes off and placed them neatly by the door. I tilted my head in confusion at the silence I received, I normally heard him complain _'why are you telling me dummy?'_ I rose up and made my way over to the living room and glanced into the bland room. He wasn't there. That was unusual…

"Kenpachi?"

"I'm in the kitchen stupid."

I turned and walked over to the kitchen, poking my head around the corner only to be taken aback by what I saw. Kenpachi was placing a few white rectangular boxes onto the table, next to a bottle of Sake. He looked up at me with his one eye before turning back to what he was doing.

"Rangiku told me to keep it quiet. I already know myself that you love the living world, but she said you love the food there too. _Take Out_ she called it. And since I don't cook I got this crap for you. Be grateful."

He sat himself down at the table and begun to dig in before I had the chance to sit. I broke out of my stupor and sat down across from him, picking up a cheesy covered chip from one of the boxes and shoved it into my mouth. I smiled as I chewed. I hadn't had these in _forever_! It tasted like heaven. I picked up a handful in my eagerness, repeating the process. Kenpachi chuckled before picking up his Sake and pouring himself a cup.

"Drink?"

"No, you know I don't drink alcohol."

"Yeah, you're a pain with that. But you do drink _chalkmate_ … _**something**_ …"

He groaned and gave up trying before grabbing a white bottle from the Take Out bag and sliding it across the table to me. I caught it just as it slid off the edge and held it up to look at the label.

" _Yazoo Chocolate Milkshake_ …"

I glanced up at the man before me who didn't acknowledge my stare in the slightest; taking to rather shove food in his mouth. I smiled at the sight as I shook the bottle briskly and opened it, never taking my eyes off the male as he scowled at pieces of food he didn't like, changing to something different quickly. He must have felt my eyes on him as he glanced up from the box of food he found to his liking, scowling at me with one dark eye.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Thank you Kenpachi."

"Tch, don't be stupid woman."

I shook my head with a soft smile and turned back down to the dark liquid in my bottle. He may be a harsh brute, and rarely show any emotion at all other than absolute eagerness for _battle_. But with this small gesture, from someone like _him_ , shows me just how much he actually cares. How well he knows me. I know Rangiku will gush about this, _so much_. But this is the sweetest I've ever seen him, and to do it on the human holiday adds to its importance to me.


End file.
